


Revelation

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [8]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, F/M, Female Akira, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Sincline learns that Akira is the same Akira he fought.





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part eight of the "Cursed" series.

"Revelation"

It was a typical day on Altea, including an early morning attack. Akira and her team launched the lions and immediately went on the defensive.

"Black bazooka!"

Sincline laughed as he saw Black Lion. "There you are, Kogane."

Akira appeared in her usual red armor. "So you finally accept the truth?"

"You again?! Where's my nemesis? Is he such a coward that he lets a woman fight his battles?"

"I am no coward!"

"I was not calling you a coward."

"You called Kogane a coward. I _am_ Kogane Akira."

"No. You may share the same unfortunate name, but you are _not_ the same person."

"What is it going to take to get through to you?" Akira nearly growled, sounding remarkably like her cursed self.

"Why don't we land and discuss this?" Sincline smirked. This was going according to plan. Maybe he could finally possess both Fala and this strange dark haired beauty.

"Call off the attack first," Akira insisted.

"Anything you say, my dear."

Akira felt ill, hearing those words directed at her from Sincline. True to his words, all of the Galra fighters left the atmosphere but remained in orbit, a threat of another attack in the near future. The only ship left was Sincline's personal fighter.

"Team, land the lions. Sincline wishes to have a discussion," Akira ordered.

"Aki, is everything okay?"

"I don't know, Isa. This could be a trap, so keep your guard up."

The lions landed but the pilots didn't exit until Sincline landed his fighter and exited his ship. The GoLion pilots exited their lions, Akira in the lead with Isamu right behind her.

Sincline looked at each of the pilots. He recognized Fala-hime, Kurogane, Suzuishi, and Seidou. However, the person in the red and white uniform should have been Kogane, but she was female, and the Kogane he fought was male.

"Where is Kogane? Last time I saw him, Honerva cursed him."

"Yeah, that sucked," Akira mentioned. "I was just lucky that the curse was able to be removed along with the one I was already under."

"You were not the one who was cursed! The Kogane I am talking about is male!"

"The male Kogane Akira _never_ existed! It's been _me_ the entire time! I was just under a curse!"

Sincline sank to his knees. "So it's true?"

"Moody, Hothead, Shorty, Hime, let's go before I do something I might regret." Akira started leading her team away.

"Like what, Chief?"

Akira looked over her shoulder. "Like kill him."

Sincline saw Isamu wrap an arm around Akira's waist, stood up, and drew his laser sword. "Do not touch what is to be mine!"

The evil prince charged with his sword raised. Akira saw him charge and shoved Isamu away as she drew her blaster. She shot Sincline's sword, neutralizing it. Keeping her blaster trained on Sincline, Akira exclaimed, "Do not try to claim me or Fala-hime as yours! Neither of us are property to be claimed. Besides, I am still Kogane. Now, leave Altea."

When Sincline didn't move, Akira shot the ground near his boot. "That was a warning shot. Next time, I won't miss."

Sincline scowled. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! He was supposed to have both women on his arms, not find out one _was_ Kogane! Speaking of Kogane, he watched as she raised her blaster to be level with his chest and as her finger started to squeeze the trigger. He started backing away, and her finger stilled but the pressure didn't let up. She wasn't giving him any options.

"Very well. We will meet again on the battlefield, and Fala-hime will be mine!" Sincline jumped into his ship and took off.

Akira lowered her blaster, removing her finger from the trigger, and holstered it. She turned back to her team and noticed the astonished looks on their faces. "What?"

"Would you have really killed him, Chief?" Hiroshi asked.

"No, but, more importantly, he thinks I would have. Now, let's get back to the castle."

Isamu grabbed Akira up in a hug before she could jump into Black. "That was very dangerous, Aki. You know you worry me when you do things like this."

Akira gently clanged her helmet against Isamu's in an imitation of putting her forehead against his. "I know, Isa, but that's who I've always been. I've always taken risks. It's the reason I got cursed in the first place."

"It's okay now, Aki. You're free from it and back to being female." Isamu tilted his head. "I'm just glad you're-"

Isamu was cut off when Akira kissed him. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist as hers wrapped around his shoulders. They pulled back as the need for air made itself known, but their lips just barely parted.

"We should get back to the castle, Isa," Akira said, her lips brushing against her boyfriend's in the barest of touches.

"Meet you in our room, Aki," Isamu responded, his lips brushing against hers. They pulled back further and unwrapped their arms. Isamu watched as his girlfriend jumped into her lion and took off before he did the same. He couldn't wait to meet her in their room and continue that kiss.

Fin


End file.
